


Keys

by xNekorux



Series: League Stories & One-Shots [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A bit of a sad beginning, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Happy Ending tho, Holiday-Themed Ending?, K/DA ALL OUT Appearance, Neighbors AU, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: As Kai'Sa struggles with the loss of a loved one, a certain music teacher ends up as her most unexpected source of comfort.All it took was a wall, a couple of sticky notes and a few piano keys.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: League Stories & One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Keys

**Keys** _(K/DA ALL OUT Appearance / Teacher AU-ish)_

The school bell rang loud and clear earlier, which explained why the halls were filled with students chattering with one another and heading out of the building. Professors could be found packing up in the classrooms they last taught in, but unlike the others, there was one that remained seated on their place as the students vacated the music room.

Ahri waited until the last student left, asking the latter if they could close the doors before they took their leave. Once the panels were shut and the blonde smiled to herself as she turned back to the piano before her, lifting up the fallboard ever so gently and letting her fingers caress the keys for a fleeting moment.

It was a Saturday and the classes that were held were mostly either make-up classes or extracurricular activities. One of the things Ahri taught in the university was music and it always brought a smile on her face whenever she'd see someone so eager to learn from her.

Both her and her fellow professor, Evelynn, taught music. The only difference was that Ahri taught the freshmen and sophomores, while her best friend handled the juniors and seniors.

Evelynn was packing her things up, just finishing her class about history, which she honestly didn't want to teach but was asked to due to the teacher for the class was sick with a flu, when she heard the sound of softly played piano keys through the vent just above the whiteboard.

Packing momentarily halted, she looked over her shoulder and raised her gaze as she eyed the silver cover of the vent. She knew only one person that would be occupying the nearby music room.

Quietly chuckling to herself, Evelynn continued stacking the papers in a neat pile before she stuffed her laptop in her bag and left the classroom. Instead of heading straight to her personal office in the school grounds, she made her way to the music room, where she soon silently stepped in and watched her friend play the grand instrument.

Ahri gently swayed her head left and right with the piece she was playing. _'River Flows in You'_ had always been a favourite of hers. She remembered the times when she and Evelynn were young and running down the stairs of the orphanage, giggling to themselves as they both tried to reach the keyboard set up at one side of the wide living area.

This particular piece was the first thing they learned from one of the volunteer caretakers at the orphanage. The old man taught them all the pieces he knew and it became a habit of theirs to play every once and awhile, especially Ahri.

She herself could recall the memories of her playing the song, while Evelynn would sing the lyrics. Music was one of the things that inspired them to get to the point where they were and it strengthened their bond with one another.

**"You are not the fool, no. You're a beautiful one. You are like the sun, cause this one river flows in you."**

Ahri made no startled movement, her piano playing remaining unbothered as Evelynn sung the chorus the moment she reached it, soundlessly depositing her things on one of the empty chairs at the side.

**"You are not the no one. You just look for more here. Who does care because you are the one with it inside."**

Instead of continuing onto the second verse, Ahri stopped and let a smile shape her lips as she turned to look over to Evelynn, who offered a small yet sincere smile in return.

"Stressed again?"

"Just a bit." Ahri replied, chuckling as her fingers glided over the fallboard. "You know me. I love to play every now and then."

"Please, don't stop on my account." Evelynn said, making a waving gesture that told Ahri to go ahead and continue with her doings. "I was just checking on you."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"And for your information, Foxy, I still play." Evelynn mentioned, looking quite proud with that little shrug she gave.

"Right, how's the songwriting going?" Ahri asked, and when Evelynn was about to play clueless, she gave her a playful glare as she said, "Don't even _think_ about telling me that you're not writing something. Whenever we're having lunch, you're always writing on that little notebook of yours. I just _know_ you're writing something."

"Well, if you must know, I'm intending on serenading my fiancée with it. Whether I do so when we're alone or during the reception of our wedding, that's for me to know and you to find out eventually."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Eve. I'm sure Akali will love it."

"I certainly hope so, darling." Evelynn then clasped her hands together with an audible clap. "Now, go on. Play me a piece before I go."

Ahri tittered and nodded, turning back to the piano. "Alright, alright."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

A couple of boxes piled here, bags of clothes and necessities strewn over there, the dancer heaved the last pack of things she had brought with her for her move to the new apartment she's renting. The residence could be found in a somewhat busy yet safe part of the city and she could certainly count herself lucky to be able to stumble on it online.

Kai'Sa used to live in a small town called Icathia. She used to enjoy teaching ballet in the lone, little dance studio there, but after the tragic car accident concerning her father happened, it just wasn't the same anymore.

Every time she looked around her childhood home, all she saw were the memories she made with Kassadin. How he taught her to play the piano, how _he_ played the piano for her whenever she needed to practice for a school recital, how he and her sung songs her late mother used to sing for her as a lullaby.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't stay in the house that was once filled with joyful laughs and chatter. It hurt her too much to hear nothing but silence whenever she was lost in her mind while she sat alone on the worn sofa in the little living room.

And so, she eventually sold her childhood home and moved to the big city of Valoran, where she intended to start a new chapter of her life. The noises coming from the cars and the indistinct talks of the passersby filled the silence that seemed to shadow Kai'Sa whenever she was home.

For two whole days, she set herself up in her new apartment. The last one to be laid out in her current abode was the keyboard her father gifted her when she graduated college. Once its place was established at one side of the studio unit, Kai'Sa finally took an undisturbed moment of relaxation. 

A few minutes spent lounging on the sofa that came with the apartment, Kai'Sa soon stood up and went to the bathroom, thinking about her first day tomorrow at the dance studio a bus ride away from her place.

By the time she finished her brisk shower, she was greeted by a noise she didn't expect.

Stepping out of the bathroom clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top with a towel slung her nape, Kai'Sa kept her feet light and self quiet as she listened to the sound of someone playing the piano.

Even though she had set up her keyboard, she had no intention in playing it anytime soon. Doing so reminded her of her father and she wasn't exactly ready to think about him now. But, the noise was no noise. It was a calm symphony that sounded more like a call for her. A call that asked her through gentle keys to play along.

Pushing the memory of her father and the pain that came with the thought of him at the back of her mind, Kai'Sa removed and folded the velvet cover of the keyboard before she sat down in front of it.

One deep breath, two deep breaths. Kai'Sa closed her eyes and listened to the melody smoothly piercing through the wall that separated her from her piano playing neighbour. It was a short moment, but she soon captured the rhythm in her head.

Once she did, she placed her fingers on the keys and started harmonizing with her neighbour's music. Thankfully, the latter didn't stop their little concerto. For three to five minutes, the music continued and filled both apartment units with the soothing tune.

For the first time ever since her father passed, Kai'Sa genuinely smiled.

The song soon came to an end and Kai'Sa felt happier rather than gloomier. She covered her keyboard again, her smile idly playing on her lips as she placed a hand on the plain white wall, whispering under her breath.

"Thank you."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

There was pep in each and every step Ahri took. Even the students noticed it. Some commented on how bright and cheerful she was, while some just smiled and greeted her with waves almost as eager as she was.

With practically everyone on campus taking notice of her excited demeanor, it was no surprise that her best friend noticed it.

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow behind her thin metal-framed cat-eye glasses as Ahri slipped into her office and settled on the vacant chair between the two situated before her desk. The other one was occupied by her fiancée, Akali, who had dropped by at the university to teach the weekly class of mixed martial arts.

"You seem awfully cheerful today." Evelynn commented with a gesture of the steel chopsticks she was using to eat the packed lunch her lover made for her.

"The last time I saw you this excited was when you finally bought that keyboard you were saving up for." Akali pointed out through a mouthful of rice and beef.

"Well, technically, my excitement is _partly_ caused by a keyboard. Not mine though." Ahri said, smiling as she looked in between the two women.

"Are you going to tell us what the other half is or do you want us to guess?" Evelynn asked with that little good natured smirk of hers.

"You see, I have this new neighbour that moved in next door." Ahri eagerly started, practically shaking her own packed lunch. "And they are _amazing_!"

"Amazing how?" Akali asked after shoving one whole maki roll in her mouth, which earned her a mild scolding look from Evelynn. She smiled sheepishly and chose to hold any more of her inquiries until she chewed her food properly.

"You both know how I like playing the piano to relax, right?"

"Yep!"

"Right."

"I was playing one of my songs yesterday when my neighbour suddenly started harmonizing with me." Ahri told them, her smile growing brighter than it was. "I think they have their own keyboard, and their skills are just incredible! They literally played this nice little melody to back up the one I was playing."

"That's pretty cool." Akali commented, which prompted Ahri to nod in concurrence.

"You'd think they'd play some pop song or something when they heard me, but no, they didn't. They actually played _with_ me!" Ahri sighed rather dreamily, replaying the new memory she had become so fond of.

"What do you plan on doing now, then?" Evelynn asked, placing her food down and swiping the her water bottle from the table.

"What? What do you mean what am I planning?"

"Oh come now, Ahri. I'm sure you're going to play your keyboard again and when you do, your musically inclined neighbour would likely be at their apartment again."

Akali nodded in support of her fiancée's point. "Ooh, yeah, Eve's got a point."

"Of course I do, darling."

"That friend of yours might even be waiting for you to play again. Probably to harmonize again and all."

Ahri tapped her chin as she thought about the idea, feeling all fuzzy again when she remembered the spontaneous duet she and her next door neighbour had the previous day. It was an unforgettable experience, and Ahri was somewhat certain that it wouldn't be the last time she'll hear from her nameless friend.

"Do you think they'll play with me again?"

Both Evelynn and Akali exchanged looks for a second before they both gave their own shrugs.

"Probably?"

"Maybe."

The pair may not have given her a sure answer, it was still enough for Ahri to look forward on the possibility.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It's been officially a whole month.

Kai'Sa had been settling rather well in Valoran City. Not only were her students in the dance studio quick-learners and an absolute joy to handle, but she had been able to play the piano more for the past month.

Sometimes, when she came home earlier than usual, she'd play a piece or two before she prepared her dinner and did her daily evening rituals. During weekdays, it was usually just her that tickled the ivories of a keyboard, but on weekends? Oh, those were Kai'Sa's favorite days.

It wasn't just because it's her two-day break within a week, but it was mainly because her friendly neighbour was present to play the piano with her practically the entire day. They'd take breaks every hour or so, but whenever one of them starts a piece, the other was never far behind to either harmonize or to continue when one stopped.

After what felt like a long time, Kai'Sa's love in playing the piano gradually returned and it was all thanks to the neighbour she didn't even know the name of.

When they finished the last piece for today, Kai'Sa found herself teary-eyed. She lifted her fingers away from her keyboard ever so carefully, reaching up to wipe the tears that ended up escaping and trailing down her cheeks.

She had just played _'You'll Be In My Heart'_. A classic song her mother used to sing for her while her father played the piano in the background. Kai'Sa always had a habit in falling asleep on the couch when she was a child. Her head on her mother's lap, hair being combed by delicate fingers while she sleepily watched Kassadin's fingers glide across the ivory keys.

Next thing she knew, she was sobbing quietly to herself. Though playing that piece sent a stab of pain in her heart, for her, it served as a form of closure. She still missed her parents. Terribly. But, this was the first step and she only managed to do such thanks to her unnamed friend.

The way she played the song expressed her sorrow and judging from the light melody that started playing from next door, Kai'Sa knew her neighbour caught hints of her heartache. When she hushed herself to identify the song her nameless partner was playing, she soon discovered they were playing a gentle rendition of _'Hush My Darling'_.

They were comforting her.

Kai'Sa nearly choked on a sob, a breathless laugh escaping her lips when she realized what her neighbour was doing.

Like she once did a month ago, she raised a trembling, tear-stained hand and pressed it against the wall.

"Thank you."

On the other side of the partition, Ahri could be found gently skimming her fingers over the piano keys, a sad smile on her lips as she continued performing the little lullaby of a song. She wasn't precisely sure, but she had a theory that her nameless partner was feeling more than a little downcast.

The way she played _'You'll Be In My Heart'_ and made such a warm, tender song sound like a tragic symphony struck Ahri's heart. She knew she might be wrong with the assumption of her neighbour being miserable, but she had a feeling.

They may not have said anything to one another or even caught a glimpse of each other, the songs they played were enough to tell a story about themselves. A way they found to express their feelings and only those who were willing to listen and maybe catch the meaning behind every press of a key would ever understand.

Smiling to herself as she played the last few keys of the song, Ahri lifted her right hand away from the keyboard and reached forward to unknowingly do the same thing her friend was doing on the other side.

Placing a hand against the cool wall, Ahri whispered, "I can hear your story. Loud and clear."

Regardless of her neighbour's quiet thanks remaining unheard, Ahri had a feeling her attempt to provide comfort was successful.

"And I'm here for you."

A wall may stand between them, but it wasn't enough to keep them apart.

Not completely, at least.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Early in the morning and Kai'Sa was just about to go out for her morning jog. Donning a simple and covered black and violet exercise attire and with her phone strapped to one of her arms, she was ready to start the day with a good run.

Her keys quietly rattled as she locked her unit door, but before she could pull away and take her leave, her entire self stilled while her eyes slightly widened at the little yellow post-it note taped to her door.

Thankfully, it wasn't some sort of eviction notice or anything grave. In fact, it was nowhere near being a negative piece of parchment.

It was a note from her next door neighbour.

 **"I really love how you play!  
You're amazing and I enjoy our duets.   
** **But I have a question tho...  
Can you play 'My Heart Will Go On'?  
** **It's a classic and I'm really curious on how you'd play it."  
** **\- A  
** **  
"Oh and I just want to say..... I think I love you." <3**

Kai'Sa read the note two times, three times. A wide, open smile appeared on her face as she finished reading it for the third (or was it fourth?) time before delicately folding it and slipping it at the back of her phone and in its protective case.

Apparently, not even an hour of tirelessly jogging could diminish the warmth that blossomed in her chest.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Ahri had been swamped with test papers ever since she arrived at school and even when she came back home. The semester was ending and in a month or so, Christmas break was going to roll in. Evelynn had offered to give her a ride a home, but she didn't want to make her friend late on her date with Akali.

It's been hectic lately and all of them, mostly her and Evelynn, have been forced to focus on the projects, papers and tests that were left for them to look over and grade. Evelynn even had to cancel three of the pre-planned dates with her fiancée, so no way was Ahri going to be one of the reasons why her best friend was going to be delay her date now any more than she already had.

As soon as she stepped into her apartment, kick the door close behind her and practically hurled her bag filled with papers on the sofa, which emitted a solid _thump!_ upon impact, while she dropped the folders on her little coffee table, Ahri released a heavy breath.

"Finally! Home sweet home."

With a lot of things happening, Ahri honestly forgot that she left a note on her neighbour's door. Literally, the second the first key of a piano reached her ears, Ahri jumped and whipped around to stare at the wall separating her and her neighbour.

For a fairly long moment, she stared back at the solid barrier until realization dawned to her the second she recognized the song being played. A smile slowly took over her lips and instead of playing along with the keys of _'My Heart Will Go On'_ , she just sat on the little bench in front of her keyboard and leisurely swayed along with the melody.

Halfway past the song, Ahri transferred herself to the sofa. She pushed her bag away before laying on the couch, distractedly staring at the ceiling as she fully tuned everything out _but_ the soft keys of the instrument being played on the other side.

A soft breath left her, while a smile shaped her lips. "Thank you, friend."

At the other side, Kai'Sa wore her own smile as her head moved left and right with the calm rhythm she produced with every tap of her finger. She had heard her neighbour's rather loud arrival and judging from how their muffled words were earlier, it would seem that her friend was exhausted by her day's work.

Between the two of them, it was Kai'Sa's turn to provide a little bit of comfort.

_'Anything for a friend.'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

For the past few weeks, both Ahri and Kai'Sa's piano playing duets took on a much different schedule. While Ahri checked and graded the papers from the recent end of semester test, Kai'Sa mostly worked half day at the dance studio since most students had either gone back to their hometowns to celebrate the holiday or took an early break from their dance lessons.

 **"I'm busy with a lot of things,  
but I'll be able to play for you later tonight around seven.  
It's a give and take trade, after all." ;)  
** **\- A**

Because of the note and the fact that she was mostly at home, Kai'Sa took up the role in playing for them the most after Ahri kept her word and played her request once the clock struck seven in the evening.

 **"Thank you for playing 'Sundial Dreams' the other day,  
** **even though you said you're busy with a lot of things.  
** **It was beautiful and I really loved it.  
** **Do you have any new requests of your own?  
** **You can make a list. I really like playing for you."  
** **\- K  
** **  
"And... I never said it back, but... I think I love you, too." <3**

Ahri _did_ make a list. Next day, Kai'Sa opened her door and found the same size of a post-it note, but instead of the usual messages, it provided her a list of songs Ahri wanted to hear from her.

Throughout the week, Kai'Sa was seated in front of her keyboard, running her fingers over the keys with ease. Unbeknownst to her, each and every piece she performed helped Ahri relax and keep a cool head as she looked over each and every report or paper that was submitted to her.

The shift in routine continued until it was officially Christmas Eve.

Ahri had finished more than half of her work already, so she figured it wouldn't hurt her much when she chose to come along with Evelynn and Akali for the day.

The three of them saw a Christmas movie that was in theaters, spent the rest of the day buying each other little trinkets and last minute gifts at the mall and even went ice skating before they parted ways.

Before she left the apartment with the duo, she had stuck a note on her neighbour's door.

**"Hey! I hope you have a Merry Christmas Eve!  
I'll be out for the day,  
but maybe we can play a few Christmas songs when I get back?  
You don't have to wait for me though!  
We can always play a few tomorrow."  
\- A**

Now that she had returned from her outdoor trip with her friends, Ahri practically bounded towards her door, especially when she saw the familiar blue sticky note on the wooden panel.

**"Ready when you are.  
I have no plans anyway,  
so might as well wait for you." :)  
\- K  
  
"Also, you owe me a lot of Christmas songs.  
It's too quiet when you're not around."**

Ahri, despite wanting to smile due to the fact that she got a reply, frowned at the note. What did _'K'_ mean when they said they had no plans? Had they been in their apartment the entire day?

Huffing to herself, Ahri unlocked her door and stepped into the familiar space. She quickly got comfortable in the Christmas sweater Akali gifted her and the thick but comfy pants Evelynn gave her before she settled in front of her keyboard.

Even though her neighbour volunteered to play for her for the past week, in some way, she _did_ owe her a couple of songs. Ahri nodded to herself, already thinking of a plan to repay her for helping her relax while she worked for the past week.

"Prepare to hear my Christmas medley." Ahri said to herself in a bit of a dramatic manner before she finally pressed down on a few keys.

At the neighbouring unit, Kai'Sa was seated on the little bay window seat, nibbling on the cookies she baked earlier while she gazed out on the snowy streets. Her father loved these cookies. Initially, she was reluctant in making them, but she eventually convinced herself to do so.

After all, she was at home all day and she was bored out of her mind. The silence wasn't helping either. It made her feel lonely to just sit there and wait for her duet partner to come back from their Christmas Eve celebration.

Once she heard the first sound of a piano tile, Kai'Sa's somewhat gloomy mood lightened. Though not completely, it was still enough for her to smile at the wall where her keyboard was pressed against.

Rather typically, her piano partner started with a cheerful _'All I Want for Christmas is You'_ , which was soon followed by _'Jingle Bells'_ , _'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'_ and many other Christmas classics.

Kai'Sa soon cleaned her fingers of any traces of cookie crumbs, situating herself in front of her own keyboard once her hands were completely cookie-free. There was still a small smile on her lips, trying to persevere through the heartache that was growing within her.

Her friend's joyful piano playing should be infecting her with the merry mood of Christmas, but the more she listened, the more she recalled the memories of her celebrating the winter holidays with her late parents.

This was her first Christmas without them and as she listened to her nameless friend's Christmas medley, tears began to pool in her eyes.

The one playing the piano, that could've been her father. Her mother wouldn't have been there with them, but at least she had Kassadin.

But that was it, wasn't it? She didn't have her mother, _or_ her father anymore. She was alone, and in that very moment, she realized that she never was over their deaths, especially her father's. It was the most recent. The reason why she was even there in that studio apartment in the first place.

Tears were falling from her eyes by the time her neighbour finished their medley.

**_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ **

Kai'Sa snapped her head upward, staring at the white wall with wide, tearful eyes as her mind processed what the three sequential knocks were for. A few seconds of momentary cluelessness, she later understood what that might mean.

It was her turn to play her Christmas song.

Furiously wiping her tears away, Kai'Sa focused her gaze on the keys of her piano. She took a couple of deep breaths while her thoughts were scattered all over the place. She tried collecting them one by one, but in the end, she chose to let her fingers work themselves.

On the side of the blonde, Ahri's eager smile slowly wilted into a disheartened expression, the saddest rendition of _'Silent Night'_ reaching her ears. Each sound of a key gave Ahri the image of a heart that slowly shattered. Piece by piece, it splintered in her mind, and she was absolutely certain there would be nothing left from it once her neighbour was done with the dismal-turned song.

Nonetheless, Ahri stayed quiet, closing her eyes as she listened to the story her yet to be named friend told her. She felt a twinge in her chest every now and then. It's as if the more the song continued, the more it became more painful.

It was supposed to be a calm song filled with wonders, yet with the way it was being played, it certainly didn't seem like it.

Refusing to let this be, especially when the music was nearing its end, Ahri rushed towards the kitchen and started preparing two mugs of hot cocoa. She took great pride in knowing she was capable of making _quite_ the hot chocolate. It always cheered up those who got a taste of it, so she could only hope same could be said by her neighbour.

Just in time, when she finished making the warm drinks, she heard a weak tap from the wall. It was just a single tap and though there wasn't even a single word or any more taps that followed, Ahri seemed to understand.

Quickly scribbling a little message on a post-it note, Ahri tore it away from the pad and left her apartment. She stuck the note on the side of the mug before she placed it on the floor right in front of her piano partner's apartment door, knocking on the panel three times before rushing back inside her home.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Kai'Sa turned her attention to the door, hesitantly getting up from the bench and approaching the locked entrance. She peeked through the peephole and only when she found no one outside did she unlock the door and swung it open, her gaze immediately landing the lone mug of steaming hot cocoa.

Picking it up before closing and locking the door again, Kai'Sa plucked the note from the side and read it.

**"Hot cocoa?" :)**   
**\- A**

Kai'Sa couldn't stop the light chortle that left her lips, a smile returning to her face and erasing some of the sadness painted on it. She quickly cleaned her face once she placed the mug on the kitchen island. Taking one of the smaller jars in her cabinet, she filled it with some of the cookies she baked before sealing it close and writing a message of her own.

She didn't know who this neighbour of hers was, but one thing's for certain, they're good at vanquishing her sorrow.

Doing the same thing her unknown friend did, Kai'Sa stepped out, stuck the note on the lid of the jar, knocked thrice, then stepped back inside her apartment. She made her way back to the counter, picking up the mug of cocoa and giving the top a little blow before sipping from the rim.

A smile shaped her lips once again, the sweet taste of the warm drink making her taste buds tingle delightfully.

Outside, Ahri poked her head out and looked around the empty hallway before she took the jar from the floor and reentered her unit. She had this cute, little smile on her face when she read what her friend wrote for her.

**"Some cookies?" : >  
\- K**

Ahri tittered to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up a little at the childish and playful exchange going on. She decided not to let it stop here. "Two can play at that game, _friend_."

A carton of milk was swiftly swiped and opened from the fridge. Seconds later, Ahri was out on the hall again, holding a glass of milk with a yellow post-it taped beside the glass. She nodded to herself in satisfaction once she set it down on the same place the hot cocoa was once on. Three knocks, then poof! She was back in her apartment in a flash.

Kai'Sa, of course, was gradually forgetting about the sadness welling within her. She opened the door and retrieved the glass of milk her neighbour left for her. She couldn't stop the wide smile that was drawn on her face as she walked back to the kitchen island, reading the note as she walked.

**"You can't have cookies without milk.  
Here, I got you a glass." :D  
\- A**

Kai'Sa quietly laughed to herself, shaking her head as she placed the note right beside the one from earlier. "How thoughtful."

That was the end of their _'gift exchange'_ that night, but it was certainly the beginning of something.

Looking towards the wall, Kai'Sa made a toasting motion to its direction while she let the smile on her lips remain this time.

"Merry Christmas."

In the neighbouring unit, Ahri nodded and smiled at the wall as well while she alternated between biting from a cookie and sipping from her own mug of hot chocolate.

"Have a Merry Christmas, friend."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Kai'Sa intended to leave for some super last minute Christmas shopping. She may not know what her neighbour looked like or had even met them personally, they were still the closest thing she could call a friend.

Of course when she stepped out of her apartment, she was not too surprised to see a note stuck to the door.

With a smile, she plucked it like a petal from the panel, her eyebrows slightly furrowing as she looked at what was written.

**"Valoran Park,  
under the big tree near the fountain,  
bench beside that lamppost that keeps flickering.  
See you there?"  
\- A**

The note wasn't a list of songs or a silly message similar to the ones last night. They were directions. Kai'Sa shook her head as she folded it and slipped it inside one of her coat's pockets before following the instructions that were clearly left for her.

This was probably the moment where she meets the person that's been giving her comfort for the past couple of months. Kai'Sa could feel her excitement bubble up inside her the more she got closer to the city park.

The sound of snow crunching under her boots was satisfying, but her mind was focused elsewhere. She used her walk to the destination as a chance to think about everything that had happened to her for the past few months that passed.

This so-called new chapter of her life started with her losing everything and leaving anything that reminded her too much of what she lost in the first place.

But now, as she caught sight of a blonde woman seated on the bench mentioned in the note, all huddled in a thick white fur coat, Kai'Sa realized she had nothing to lose.

So what else could happen but her gaining something much worthwhile?

"Hey, you came." The blonde greeted, her honey gold eyes practically sparkling as she stood up and greeted Kai'Sa with a bright smile.

"You know, we could have done this whole meeting thing back at the apartment building, right?"

The other waved a hand dismissively, laughing. "This one's better. If my friend was here, she'd say this is more dramatic and that she'd probably say she's proud of me for pulling this kind of stunt."

Kai'Sa couldn't stop the chuckle the reply inspired from her. "Oh, sorry. Didn't think of it that way."

Hand withdrawing from the coat pocket, her neighbour stretched a hand out for a handshake, which she returned without hesitation and a tender smile to partner it with.

"I'm Ahri."

"Kai'Sa."

"Well, Kai'Sa, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Kai'Sa shifted from where she stood, burying her hand back in her pocket as she met Ahri's gaze. "I just want to tell you... You did a whole lot for me."

"Really?" Ahri perked up at that, looking quite excited at the admission.

"Yeah, really. I just want you to know it. You..." Kai'Sa knew that with how warm her face felt, she was more than a hundred percent sure that she was blushing red. "You pulled me out of a really dark place, I guess."

"I better stick close to you, then. Wouldn't want you to fall right back into it, right?"

Kai'Sa blinked back at Ahri, knowing that her blush was probably getting much worse than it was. She decided to crack a little joke and say, "You sure about that? I might be too heavy for you."

"Oh psh! Nothing but a few piano keys could fix." Even though Ahri managed to send a cute wink, her own cheeks were also dusted with the red color, and due to her white coat, hers was more prominent.

"Yeah..." Kai'Sa tucked a loose hair behind her ear and what she got was a light, harmless swat on the arm. When she snapped her gaze back to Ahri, she found the latter looking as flustered as she could be. "What was that for?"

"You don't need to act any cuter, you know." Ahri muttered, averting her gaze from her. "I already like you anyway."

Kai'Sa could only blink, amusement gleaming in her violet eyes. Even though she heard it crystal clear, she asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said we should go somewhere warm!"

"That's not even close to what you said."

"If you want to freeze your fingers off here, be my guest. I'm going to that café down the street."

Kai'Sa eyed Ahri with her amusement growing even further. "Weren't you the one who asked to meet up here?"

Ahri only huffed, choosing not to dignify the given question with an answer.

Walking down the frosty path with company as warm as the sun itself, Kai'Sa knew that this was where her new chapter was going to begin.

Who would've known that all it took was a wall, a couple of sticky notes and a few piano keys?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story was wholly inspired by this Facebook post I came across just a few hours ago. (Link: https://fb.watch/4cpShtfJ5z/)
> 
> I thought about giving this story plot to Akali and Evelynn, but I figured the whole idea would fit Kai'Sa and Ahri more. And yes, this is my first Kahri-centric piece, soooo, tell me what you guys think? :D
> 
> Okay, I already mentioned this in my Leona x Diana story, but might as well say it again. My Twitter account got locked, so I made a new one (@nekorux). Polls, sneak peeks, story updates or random stuff I find cool will be posted there! Shoot me a message there if you're interested on commissioning a story or just want to talk and make friends, yeah? ^u^
> 
> Also, just a side note, the lyrics of "River Flows in You" is so cool. UwU
> 
> Anyway, till my next update! :3


End file.
